


Squishy

by yenseok



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, cute baby, don't know how this works, first time posting my fic, silly Tom, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenseok/pseuds/yenseok
Summary: Reader likes squishy things.





	Squishy

“Aw! Look at that baby, Tom! Her cheeks are very squishy, I want to squish it!” I cooed to Tom as I saw a baby ahead of us in line. We were currently in line in the grocery store, doing what you do in a grocery store-wait in line just for fun.

No, just kidding, Tom ran out of his favorite tea and I was running out of doritos.

I made a silly face at the baby which made her giggle. The mother then turned around and saw that it was me and Tom behind her. She smiled at me and Tom and moved forward, me and Tom mirroring her actions.

“As much as I want to-believe me darling I really want to-her mother wouldn’t appreciate it, would she?” I pouted as I agreed to what Tom said. We wouldn’t want the mother of the squishy baby to be mad at us.

“You can squish my cheeks instead, love,” Tom stated with a cheeky grin, trying to ‘cheer me up’.

“But, you’re cheeks aren’t squishy enough.” I replied making him feign hurt. I giggled at his expression and laid my head on his shoulder.

“And here I thought we had something special, love. What did I do wrong?” Tom asked still in character. This is what I love about Tom, even if it’s the most silliest thing, he would still do it with me. He’s the gentlemanliest-if there was even a word like that-man I have ever met and i’m very lucky to be with him.

“You aren’t squishy enough for me Tom, that’s what you did,” I said as I looked at him in the eyes. Those blue, ocean like eyes. God, I could drown in those forever.

Tom sighed dramatically then looked down. “I guess this is the end then, huh? You dumping me in a grocery store. It would have been better if you dumped me in a Target or Walmart or something, at least people won’t notice because those things are huge.”

I laughed at his silliness then nudged him slightly because it was our turn to pay our groceries. The cashier shrieked as she saw Tom and asked him for an autograph which Tom gladly gave her. The cashier-whose name is Layla-turned to me and shrieked, once again. She handed me a pen and a paper, which shocked me because no one asked me for an autograph before.

Tom flashed me his signature smile then encouraged me to sign her paper, which I gladly did. She thanked us then proceeded to check our groceries out. After that, we bid her goodbye then walked out the grocery store with a smile on our face.

“That was weird,” I stated as Tom opened the trunk of his car. He looked at me before responding with, “What’s weird?”

I handed him the groceries as I gave him my answer, “Dumping you in a grocery store-fictionally of course.” which made him give me his signature ‘ehehehehe’ laugh.

“That would be a good fan fiction though,” Tom pointed out as he opened the door for me. I hopped in and waited for him to enter and start the car. Once he did, his other hand slid it’s way onto mine and the other was on the steering wheel. We intertwined our hands together as he drove, his eyes focusing on the road.

“It will definitely be a good fan fiction, at the end though they reunite at a grocery store.” I smiled as I looked at him “And Tom?”  
“Yes, love?”

“You may not be entirely squishy but at least your butt is.” He laughed at my statement which made me laugh too.

Moments like these are what I look forward to the most. Moments with Tom are what I look forward to the most.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i'm very sorry for any mistakes! Please leave feedbacks, thank you!


End file.
